Road Accidents
by tashxxxx
Summary: The Brockmas are on there way back from holiday when their car is hit.  What will happen when someone is injured in the crash?  Rated T for some swearing :P
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently found the outnumbered fanfic website and have decided to attempt to make one myself. **

**Warning- may be a little morbid towards end but I have this thing about writing fics where someone gets hurt. **

**Chapter 1 **

"Mummy, I need the toilet." Karen said, from the back of the car. There was sigh from Sue Brockman, who was sat on the passenger side of the car.

"We just left 20 minutes ago, you should have gone then." The Brockmans had just finished their camping holiday; it had been to say the least disastrous. Ben had filled the tent with mud and woodland creatures. Karen had gone on and on about wanting to take a rabbit she had found on the camp site home with her. And Jake had spent the majority of the holiday complaining at there being no signal on his phone. Sue and Pete could both agree that they wouldn't be taking their children camping again, any time soon.

"Well, I didn't need it then."  
>"I'm hungry." Ben piped up, wanting to get a bit of attention for himself.<br>"We'll stop at the next stop." Sue sighed, glaring at her husband for not helping her.

"And when is the next stop." Jake said, sarcastically. He wasn't happy about being stuck next to Ben who had insisted on sitting in the middle, much to the unfortune for Jake and Karen. He had spent the last 20 minutes digging his older brother and younger sister in the ribs.  
>"I don't know." Sue sighed.<p>

"If you don't know then how can you be sure there will be a stop?" Ben asked.  
>"There'll be a stop." Pete sighed turning slightly in his seat to face his youngest son.<br>"When?" Pete sighed turning back to the rode.

"Ben stop elbowing me." Karen cried 5 minutes later.  
>"Ben stop elbowing your sister." Sue scolded the boy. Ben shrugged and started elbowing Jake.<p>

"Ben, stop it." Jake shouted at his younger brother.  
>"But I can't elbow Karen." Ben replied.<br>"It doesn't mean you should elbow your brother." Ben sighed, turning his face to the front of the car.

"Mummy?" Sue let out a sigh as she turned around to look at Karen.  
>"What is it, sweetheart?"<br>"What's that car doing?" Following Karen's finger Sue let out a small gasp.

A car was heading straight for their car.  
>"PETE!" She screamed just as Pete turned the wheel, hoping to get the car away from the other car.<p>

There was a screech of tires as the man in the other car attempted to break but it was in vain. There was a sickening scream of metal as the car collided with their own. The children screamed in the back of the car, making Sue and Pete feel sick.

Ben had managed to get his seatbelt off before the car hit the back seat and Jake pushed his brother towards Karen, attempting to get his own off as he did so. Just as he got it off the car hit the car.

The car drove straight into Jake sending him backwards into his brother and sister as it pushed the Brockmans car backwards. Karen screamed as the car stopped pushing their own car backwards and closer to her and her brothers. Ben was shaking in fright, all sense of...Ben gone from him. Jake had his eyes scrunched closed and a steady stream of blood flowed down his face as he groaned softly. He was in pain from where the car had hit him.

"You guys okay?" Pete asked turning in his seat. Sue was sat pale and obviously in shock at what had happened.

Pete didn't dare look at his kids, scared of what he would find. The only thing that he could think of was that he needed to get them out of the car.

"Wait there, I'm gonna get you out of there." Somehow the car had completely missed the front of the Brockmans car. Pete managed to get his door open before he climbed out on shaky feet.

Looking into the car he saw the driver had passed out behind his wheel but Pete didn't bother looking at him. If one of his kids died because of this driver, who was obviously drunk off his arse, there would be hell to pay.

Sue had, somehow, managed to get out of the car and was now on the floor, leaning on the car. Pete pulled open the back door, revealing his distressed kids.

Slowly, Pete managed to unbuckle Karen's seat belt and pull her out of the car. He placed her next to her mother, who she then proceeded to hug tightly. Ben climbed out of the car himself, sitting next to his Mum and sister, muttering something under his breath that Pete didn't want to know.

Pete expected Jake to climb out after his brother and sister but instead the oldest child fell backwards, without the support of his siblings. Pete only just managed to catch him before he slid all the way out of the car. It was then that Pete realized that Jake was hurt. Karen, Ben, Sue and himself where shaken up but the car had hit Jake, causing him to get the brunt of the force.

As Sue watched her husband place Jake's pain filled body onto the tarmac next to the car she felt tears run down her face.

"Please say he's alive." Sue whispered to her husband. Pete nodded in answer. Sue let out a small sigh.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan from Jake as his eyes fluttered open weakly. "Where does it hurt, Jake?" Pete asked, noticing at once the look of pain that crossed his sons face.

"Side." Jake voice was faint and breathless. His eyes were already fluttering shut as he said this.

"Stay with us, Jake." Pete's voice was desperate and distressed. His words fell on death ears, however. Jake's eyes had already closed again and this time they stayed closed. His son's body had gone completely limp.

**Please review and tell me if this is any good and if I should continue it ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read this. I've attempted to put a bit of humour in this, but probably failed miserably :L**

**Chapter 2 **

Sirens could be heard in the distance as the Brockmans attempted to wake their oldest child.  
>"Mummy, is Jake going to wake up?" Karen asked. Sue looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Karen looked helpless; something Sue had never seen her daughter look before. Even Ben had grasped the seriousness of the situation and had stayed, unusually, quiet.<br>"I hope so Karen." Pete patted her shoulder.

The sounds of sirens became louder and then three ambulances stopped by their mangled car. Three paramedics, a woman and two men came rushing out of the first ambulance and over to the car.

"What's his name?" The lady paramedic asked Sue as she attached an oxygen mask over Jakes face.  
>"Jake." Sue replied as she watched the two other paramedics gently lift him off the ground and onto a stretcher. They placed a neck brace on Jake, making Sue even more worried than before.<p>

"Daddy, what's that for?" Karen asked Pete as the men wheeled Jake into the ambulance and the woman took Sue aside to ask her some questions. Pete just looked at his daughter with sad eyes and shook his head.  
>"Is Jake going to be okay?" Ben asked.<br>"He'll be fine." Pete reassured his son, without being utterly certain himself.

"One of you can come with him but the other three will have to go in the other ambulance." The woman said as she and Sue went back to the rest of the family.  
>"You go with Jake." Pete told his wife as he started to lead Karen and Ben over to one of the other three ambulances.<p>

As Sue turned around she became aware of the driver of the car that had crashed into them being lifted into the ambulance, next to the one with her son inside, but Sue couldn't care less if he had been hurt. It was his fault Jake was injured.

"Take a seat Mrs Brockman." The male paramedic, who wasn't driving the ambulance, told Sue. Sue nodded before taking a seat next to the stretcher containing her son.

As the ambulance started moving Sue saw the man attach an IV into Jakes vein, making Sue get even more distressed.  
>"What's that for?" The woman paramedic could hear the panic in her voice and attempted to soothe her, knowing that Sue was worried about her son and had no idea what was going on.<p>

"It's just giving Jake some pain medication. You don't want Jake to be in pain do you?" Sue shook her head but the woman's words had done nothing to calm her.

The woman was about to start talking again but a loud groan made her go back over to Jake. Sue was able to catch a glimpse of her son opening his eyes weakly as the woman moved from her view, making her get up from the chair and rush towards him.

"Jake!" She sobbed.  
>"Mum...what's going on?" Jake's voice was distant and a bit slurred. Before Sue could reply Jakes eyes had started to close.<p>

"Jake, you need to stay awake." Sue voice sounded panicked, even to her own ears.  
>"Mum...tired." Jake managed to murmur before his eyes had closed and he had slipped back into unconsciousness.<p>

**In the other Ambulance**

"Daddy, I don't understand." Karen cried as the ambulance started to speed away.  
>"Where's Jake?" Ben asked. Pete just stared at his children, shaking his head in distress.<p>

"Jake's in another ambulance with your Mum."  
>"But why?" Pete sighed. He really didn't want to explain this to his children.<p>

"The car...the car hit him."  
>"But it hit all of us. It hit the car." Karen said, sounding as if she thought Jake was fine.<br>"Karen's right Dad, the car hit all of us so why's Jake the only one sleeping." Pete sighed.

"The car hit our car but it hit the side where Jake was." Pete was finding it hard to explain this to Karen and Ben.  
>"I still don't get it." Pete sighed, giving up with trying to explain it.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Eventually, the ambulance stopped outside the hospital and Pete, Karen and Ben exited the ambulance. Pete was relieved when he came face to face with Sue as they entered the hospital.

"Mummy, where's Jake?" Karen asked.  
>"Go sit over there and let me talk to Daddy." Sue sounded distressed as she answered Karen.<br>"You didn't answer Karen's question." Ben stated as he joined his sister.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pete asked his wife.  
>"I don't know. They took him straight into surgery and I have no idea when he's going to come out. And no one will tell me." Pete could hear the distress in Sue's wife.<p>

"Let's just go and sit over there." Pete led his wife over to the chairs next to their children.

Karen opened her mouth as if to ask a question but a nurse interrupted her before she had a chance to speak.

"I need to check that you're all alright."  
>"Where's Jake?" Sue said.<br>"In surgery."  
>"Is Jake getting one of his legs chopped off? That'd be cool." Ben chimed in. The nurse sent him an odd look.<p>

"Ben don't be so insensitive."  
>"But he's okay, isn't he?" Ben's voice trailed off as Pete shook his head.<br>"Is Jake dead?" Karen looked close to tears.  
>"No...He's fine." Sue reassured her now crying child.<br>"Where is he then?" Ben yelled at his Mum.

"I'm sorry about this but can you come back later." The nurse nodded after Pete had finished speaking.

"Is Jake okay?" Karen and Ben said in us ion.  
>"He's..." Pete took over from Karen, who seemed to be unable to explain this to her children.<p>

"Jake's going to be fine." Pete told them.

**LINE BREAK**

For the past 5 hours the Brockmans had had to answer questions to the doctors, who checked for broken bones and sprains. Eventually, they had agreed that they were fine, which they already knew.

Karen and Ben had fallen asleep on the hospital chairs and Sue and Pete were drifting off. They were just about to fall asleep when a doctor came through the double doors.

"Are you Jake Brockmans family?" The doctor cam up to the family.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what your thoughts are ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated this in ages but have been very busy. I've had a load of exams and been on holiday. **

**Chapter 3**

"Jake." Mrs Brockman was sat on the edge of her eldest sons bed. Her husband having taken Karen and Ben home.  
>"Hey Mum." Jake's voice was horse, but the doctor had told her it was normal after coming in from surgery. Apparently he had had several broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung causing internal bleeding. But now he was out of surgery and on his way to recovering. Ben had been somewhat disappointed in the fact he hadn't been able to see Jake in surgery<br>"How you feeling?"  
>"Just perfect." Sarcasm was clear in his voice but Sue couldn't remember a time when sarcasm hadn't been present in her teenage sons tone.<br>"You should get some sleep." Nodding, Jake closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Sue knew he was on heavy pain killers but she still couldn't help feeling worried about him. _Was he in pain? _Probably not but he would be when he was finally off the medication from the hospital.

**2 days later**

"Ben." Pete shouted down the hospital corridor. Jake had been discharged and he'd come to pick him up. Of course Ben had wanted to come and as soon as Karen had heard this it had, somehow, become a family outing. Ben was currently running down the corridor, pushing Jake (who was in a wheelchair only because he had been told by the doctors that he wouldn't be able to leave the hospital if he wasn't in one) and Karen (who had climbed onto Jake's knee) along.  
>"I am so sorry." Sue told the bemused nurse as her husband ran after their children. Finally, he managed to catch up with them, only just managing to stop the chair from ramming into the wall.<p>

"Can we do that again?" Karen asked.  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you could have hurt yourselves."<br>"Are we bringing it home?" Ben asked.  
>"Not a chance." Jake spoke for the first time. It was obvious to Pete that his son was still having difficult time breathing. He hadn't even been doing anything but laughing at Ben but he was still out of breath. The doctor had said it was a side effect of the surgery he'd had so Jake shouldn't do anything to strenuous. Pete and Sue had both wanted Jake to stay in for another couple of days, but Jake had said he didn't need it. Honestly, pete was kind of thankful the doctors had agreed Jake could come home. With nothing else to do, Jake had started to hit on most of the female nurses.<p>

"You okay?" Sue asked Jake.  
>"I'm fine, just want to get out of here."<br>"Why wouldn't Jake be okay? If he wasn't okay he'd be staying in the hospital." Karen said, innocently. By this time they had exited the hospital.  
>"Jake." Pete said. Jake had gotten out of the wheelchair and had started walking towards the taxi waiting outside. The Brockmans car was still in the garage after the incident. Although the garage still hadn't started fixing it because Pete refused to pay them to fix it because as he claimed 'it wasn't their fault so why should they have to pay to have their car fixed'.<br>The taxi driver gave a small groan of annoyance when the large family entered the taxi. He had to spend the drive up to the hospital being questioned by a little girl who wouldn't shut up.

"Sorry about that." Sue tried to apologise as she paid the taxi driver. Shaking his head the taxi driver drove off without a word. Meanwhile, Pete was having difficulty opening the door. Karen and Ben kept talking as the man attempted to find the keys. Jake was leaning against the door, eyes closed.

Smiling, Sue walked up behind her husband, handing him the keys Once they entered the house. Karen and Ben ran inside, while Jake trudged up the stairs to bed.  
>"Is he going to be okay?" Sue's voice had a worried tone to it.<br>"He'll be fine. Give him a few days and you'll be wishing he'd stop talking."

And with that. The Brockmans starting to get back to normal. Eventually, Jake got better and was back to being sarcastic and doing Sue's head in. The only problem was, Pete had to pay the garage for his car get fixed. The Brockmans needed the car and because it wasn't insured, they'd had to pay for it themselves. Though it had taken nearly a month to finally happen.

**Not my best at all but it's finally finished. Thanks' to everyone who read this and waited for this update and reviewed :)**


End file.
